


A Kiss On Her Pale, Marble Cold Lips

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I pray, time stops, while you rot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss On Her Pale, Marble Cold Lips

"I pray, time stops, while you rot  
I pray, time stops!  
Before the lights go out,  
Before our time is gone.  
A taste of your lips  
Before we go extinct."

\- Moonspell (Extinct)

 

Morgause crept to Morgana's frame and embraced her beloved one. She knew she can prevail death and prevent Morgana's body from decomposition. Her breath crushed upon Morgana's pale face like the raging seas on the cliffs. She held her breath and invoked the ancient gods. She got promised she would live with Morgana hand in hand for all eternity.

Morgause planted a kiss on Morgana's pale, marble cold lips. Gods embraced her frame. And then the world ceased to move.

Morgause roamed the endless forest. Morgana was standing in front of her, her raven hair raining over her beautiful back. Morgause crept few feet closer to Morgana, laid her hand on her pale shoulder and turned her around. She saw the anthracite hair veiling the bare skull. That was the second she realized they are both dead. Morgause fell to the grave hand in hand with Morgana's decomposition. And Darkness and Decay and Death embraced Morgause and set its illimitable dominion over all.

 

"Her dead lips on mine..."

\- Cradle Of Filth (A Gothic Romance (Red Roses For The Devil's Whore)


End file.
